Assumptions
by simplyxamazing
Summary: When Mira has had enough of Atton and the exile's fighting, she comes up with a plan to get them to forgive each other. But when her plan is completed, she finds out it worked better than she could have ever expected...KOTORII LSFAtton
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

I felt like I had been hit with a surge of electricity. It jolted me awake. I sat there staring into the darkness trying to figure out exactly what I had felt. I knew it had something to do with the force. It was like someone was reaching out to me subconsciously, and I could feel their emotions. Kreia would never have her guard down; I'd never been able to sense anything from her. Visas was the same way. I didn't think Mical was capable of such emotion, so I eliminated him too. Those were the only force users I could think of. Well, other than Atton. I had just begun training him to use the force, but never the less he was a quick learner. Now, the emotions I felt made sense. The first most obvious one was guilt. I guessed that came from when he tortured and killed Jedi. The second was anger. I had always known he was angry at himself for what he had done, but he was a different person now. The third emotion was a difficult one. One I had never sensed in another person before. It was hard to decipher. I finally came to the conclusion it was love, but for what or who I didn't know. I tried to enter his mind again, but he blocked me out of it and I felt the same surge of electricity. If there was one thing I hoped to help Atton with, it was trust. He needed to learn to trust not only me, but all of our companions.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that, so I wondered around the eerily quiet ship. I decided I wanted to go see Atton. If he blocked me that had to mean he was awake. I walked towards the hall to enter the cockpit when I was stopped by Mical.

"Mical, what are you doing up?" I asked him. I was surprised there was actually someone else up. He smiled sleepily.

"I heard you up, and I figured now was the best time to tell you." I was confused.

"Tell me what?" He opened his mouth to speak, but apparently was too scared to say anything. He grabbed my hand and before I knew it, he kissed me. I had every intention of pushing him away, and I would have if at that exact moment I hadn't heard Atton's voice say,

"What the heck are you doing?"

I spun around towards him and was just about to defend myself when I noticed how he looked. He had no shirt on, and his hair was all tousled. I never really noticed how muscular he was until then. He looked so mad, but I couldn't help but thinking he had never looked better. I had never seen him out of his typical uniform; I guess I never really pictured him any other way. I probably should've thought about the fact that most people wear different clothes to sleep in, but I never really pondered it. I was trying to find words, but I couldn't help staring at him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and started listening to what it was Atton was currently yelling.

"-Can't believe you of all people, and in the middle of the night! So, what? Do you sneak out every night to come meet him? How long has this been going on? Do the others know? Were you ever going to tell me? I mean he's only been with us for a couple of weeks! And now suddenly-"

I tuned him out again. He was really mad, madder than I had ever seen him before. Why did he care anyways? It's not like it was his business what I did with other guys, we weren't together or anything. He started talking about the Jedi code and something about how we aren't allowed to have relations with other people. Now he was making me mad. I stopped him in mid sentence.

"For your information, no I do not meet him every night! Actually, I was coming to find you. When Mical stopped me and-" It was his turn to cut me off.

"And you suddenly had the urge to kiss him." I felt like slapping him. The nerve of him!

"You should know I have every intention of force pushing you into the wall. Maybe you should let me finish before you start making assumptions!" I glared at him. He glared right back.

"It's not an assumption it's-" I clenched my fists together, concentrated and managed to knock him into the wall. I smirked.

"What the heck is going on in here?" I heard Mira's voice exclaim. "You woke up the whole ship!" Sure enough, everyone appeared in the hallway, all staring at the scene before them. Atton was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. I think he was still too shocked to get up. I'm sure I was a sight as well; Mira could tell I was mad.

"What did you do to her?" she asked Atton. He gaped.

"Me? I'm the one who was thrown against the damn wall!" She glared, and then turned to me.

"What did he do?" I had no clue what to tell her. I didn't want everyone to know Mical kissed me; I didn't even want to remember it. I sighed.

"Nothing." I said very quietly. Mira must have understood I didn't want to talk about it, because she left it alone. Atton looked surprised that I was giving up. I turned to Mical and gave him a look I hoped he understood as meaning _don't tell anyone_. He nodded and walked off. Everyone else did as well. I gave one last glare to Atton before walking back to my room.

* * *

**reviews are the best :)**


	2. The Beginning of an End

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Beginning of an End

The next day I awoke to the sound of soft knocking. I got up out of bed and groaned. The only people who knocked softly were Mical and Visas, and I highly doubted it was Visas. I contemplated pretending to be asleep until he left, but figured I'd have to face him eventually. That of course also meant I'd have to face Atton. I sighed and grabbed my Jedi robe. Then I opened the door. Mical was standing there hand rose, about to knock again. He moved his hand back to his side when he saw me.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and we sat down on the bed. I tried to put as much space between us as possible, but he kept moving closer.

"About last night," he started, but I interrupted him. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I think I know what you want to say, and honestly I'm flattered. But-" he looked away.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked. I didn't even need to ask who he was talking about. I knew it was Atton. I looked down at my feet. The honest answer was yes, it was Atton. I didn't know when it happened, it just did. One minute I was talking to him, and the next I was falling in love with him. I tried my best to hide it, and obviously I was doing a good job at it, considering he thought I was in love with Mical. This made me realize I hadn't answered Mical's question. I nodded my head.

"Yes, it's him." I grabbed his hand with what I hoped was a comforting gester.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan it. It just…happened." I trailed off. He nodded, and then looked up.

"I understand," he paused "As long as you're happy." He grabbed my other hand. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered. Just as I was pulling away the door swung open.

"Kreia is looking for you. She-" Out of all the possible people to walk through the door, of course it was Atton. That was just my luck. I jumped away from Mical.

"We were just talking, he was about to leave" I tried to explain. Atton shook his head and glared at Mical.

"You don't need to explain anything. I get it." He stormed out of the room. I felt like crying. Now he thought I was even more in love with Mical. Mical walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving. Once he left, I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. After a couple minutes of crying, I got mad. This usually happens to me. I cry and then get angry. I stormed out of my room looking for Atton. On the way I ran into Visas.

"Do you know where Atton is?" I asked trying to sound normal. She nodded.

"Yes, but do you really think now is the best time? He looked angry, as do you." I only completely caught the first part of the sentence because it suddenly dawned on me that the only place he went was the cockpit. I had never seen him anywhere else. I ran as fast as I could towards the cockpit. When I arrived, the door was sealed shut. I used the force to open it. Atton was looking at the map.

"What the hell?" Atton exclaimed when he saw me walkthrough.

"Jedi," he muttered "They have no respect for privacy." I rolled my eyes.

"As I recall you're the one who barged into my room first. You could've knocked." He scoffed.

"I didn't know you were going to be having a lovers meeting, or believe me I would have." I shoved his shoulder and he stumbled backwards.

"We were not having a "lover's meeting". We were talking. That's what _friends_ do." I put emphasis on the word friends to get my point across.

"Oh sure, _friends_." He rolled his eyes. "If that's what people call it these days." He added as an afterthought. My fists clenched together. He was asking for it. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"**There is nothing going on between me and Mical!**" he scoffed for the second time then turned and walked to the pilot's chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and then sat down. I threw my hands up in the air.

"**You are impossible!**" I yelled and then turned and walked out. I heard faint chuckling as I was walking back to my room.

When I got back, Mira and Visas were by my desk talking in hushed voices.

"Hopefully this will finally make it end." I heard Mira say.

"Do you really think so?" Visas whispered back. I wondered what they were talking about, so I walked closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked them. Visas jumped as if she was startled, and then bowed.

"Nothing master, we were just-" Mira put her hand up as if to silence her.

"We were just leaving." She said. Visas nodded. They left in a hurry, Mira first with Visas behind her. I shook my head. Those two were acting very strangely...

* * *

**next chapter: the plan**

**_reviews are loved :)_**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** didn't own it before, don't own it now

**A/N:** thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I probably wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Plan

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" I asked Atton. He and I were in the cockpit and he was piloting the Ebon Hawk. I was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He glared at me.

"I've been piloting ships a hell of a lot longer than you've been a Jedi. I think I know how to fly a ship by now." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're not doing a very good job of it." I sunk back in my chair. I was starting to feel sick. Atton looked over at me, concern written on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back. "Or at least I would be if you knew how to fly this stupid ship!" He looked away and stared straight ahead.

"Well then maybe you should just go find Mical. I'm sure _he_ would make you feel all better." I was getting sick of Atton talking about Mical and me being together. I stood up.

"Maybe I will!" I yelled and stormed out. I was fuming, and didn't even notice that I was walking straight into Mira. We collided, and I stumbled backwards. She smiled; something which I found odd considering I had just plummeted into her.

"Just the person I wanted to see." She replied calmly, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you would meet me in Visas's room in say, ten minutes? It's really important." I nodded, though I was confused. Why couldn't she just talk to me here? I shook my head. I'm sure she has her reasons.

For the next ten minutes I wondered idly around the ship. I wanted to talk to Mical, but he had been avoiding me for the past couple of days. I sighed. It was probably for the best anyway. I started making my way to Visas's room. When I got there, it was empty. _That's strange_ I thought. No more than ten seconds later, Atton appeared in the doorway with Mira and Visas behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mira beat him to it.

"The same thing you're doing here. We're all tired of your constant fighting." she paused "So, you two are going to stay in this room until you forgive each other and make up. And not until then. I don't care if it takes days." She shoved Atton into the room. He stumbled into me, and grabbed my shoulders for balance. The door began closing.

"We'll be back in an hour." I heard Mira call before the door closed with a thud. I looked up at Atton. He looked just as mad as I felt.

"Get off me." I whispered harshly and pushed him backwards. Then, I went and set on the bed, arms crossed. I watched Atton go to the door.

"It's locked. Mira knew we would try to get out. She never would have left it unlocked" I told him before he even reached it. He turned around.

"Well aren't we just little miss know it all." I rolled my eyes and laughed silently. He could've come up with a better insult than that. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied. He looked annoyed, but accepted my answer and turned away from me. I sighed.

"I can't believe they locked us in here." I fell back onto the bed. He shrugged.

"Well you were being annoying." I knew he was joking, but somehow that just made me madder. I sat up.

"Me? Who's the one who made all the ridiculous assumptions?" I yelled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"So you're telling me I didn't see you kissing him? And that I was just imagining it when I saw him in your room?" he snapped back. Okay, so he had a point. None of that was my fault, though. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not my fault he couldn't see I was in love with **him**, not Mical. I looked down.

"Just don't talk to me." I whispered. He walked towards the door and leaned against it.

"Fine with me." He whispered, and the room was completely silent. I could tell he at least felt a little bad about snapping at me, but he was too proud to say it. I waited a few more minutes of silence before asking,

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" He smirked, and then pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"Pazakk?" he asked. I smiled slightly and took the cards out of his hands. This was going to be a long hour…

* * *

**reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer:** i think we've established i don't own anything related to star wars. if i did, i doubt i'd be writing fanfiction

_again thanks to all my reviewers! sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully the next will be longer._

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Trust

Forty-five minutes and twenty-four Pazaak games later, we still hadn't said a word to each other. I watched Atton deal out the cards for the twenty-fifth time. I didn't even have to guess who was going to win. I had won a grand total of two times, so naturally I was pretty confident I was going to lose. I got up from my position on the floor and went to lie on the bed.

"I think its break time." I told him. He smirked.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" I shook my head.

"No, actually I know I'm going to lose." I rolled over on my side and faced him, "But you know, you could've at least been a gentleman and let me win a few times." He gathered up the cards and put them back in his pocket.

"How do you think you won the other two times?" he joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then I sighed. I was tired of being in this room. There was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing, except lose in Pazaak. Something which apparently Atton took pleasure in. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Atton asked me. I smiled even bigger.

"You." I stated. It just kind of slipped out; I hadn't intended to actually tell him. He smirked.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he started to walk towards me.

"Well in that case-" I heard the door open, ruining whatever moment we might have had. Both of us turned towards it. Mira and Mical were standing there. They were early.

"Have you two made up yet?" Mira asked. I ignored her and walked straight towards Mical.

"Mical!" I exclaimed. I was so glad he wasn't mad at me; or at least I hoped he wasn't. He smiled and walked towards me. I took that as a good sign.

"Of course you run to him." I heard Atton say under his breath. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"I can't believe you! Why can't you just drop it?" I yelled at him.

"Apparently not." Mira said from behind me. "Well, we will just leave you to your…um, talk. I'll be back later. Try not to kill each other, for our sake. Atton is the only one who knows how to fly this thing, and without you…well, there's really no reason for the rest of us to be here." With that, she grabbed Mical by the arm and pulled him down the hall. He mouthed a sorry before they were out of sight. The door closed for the second time. Great, another hour stuck in this stupid room. I turned and saw Atton standing in front of the bed; I walked over and pushed him down onto it.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked after he sat up. I glared at him. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak again.

"Shut up and listen for once." I snapped. He immediately closed his mouth.

"One, Mical and I are not together. We have never been together and never will be. I don't care what the hell you saw. It's not what you think. I was-" I paused. I wasn't ready to tell him the real reason I was out walking around the ship that night. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know Mical and I **are not together**. I really need you to understand that." I took a deep breath.

"And two, maybe you should get your facts straight before you jump to the wrong conclusions about people." He started to say something, but I silenced him with a glare.

"Three," my voice got softer. "You really need to learn to trust people more." He gave me a confused look, but said nothing. I waited to hear words, but they never came. I rolled my eyes.

"You can talk now." I told him. He let out a breath I hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"So what exactly does trust have to do with anything?" he asked when he finally spoke. I walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"More than you know…"

* * *

**_reviews:)_**


	5. Confessions

**Dislaimer:** do i really have to say it?

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Confessions

_"More than you know..."_

Atton seemed to accept that for an answer, but I knew he was still curious.

"So, if you weren't looking for Mical that night, then what exactly were you doing?"I knew it was going to come to this sooner or later. I just wished it would have been later.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he said with a hint of sarcasm. I became suddenly interested with looking down at my hands.

"You're not going to like it very much." I told him. He shrugged.

"It can't be any worse than what I thought it was." He mumbled, barely audible. I nodded. That was for sure. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

"That night, I-I…well, I kind of probed into your mind." I said the last part fast, but he still understood it. A look of shock formed on his face, and then anger.

"You what? You promised me that until I told you it was okay that you wouldn't invade my mind!" he yelled and then shot up from the bed and sighed. "Jedi." He muttered. I also stood up, then turned and stared him straight in the eye.

"First of all, you are becoming a Jedi. You can't go around talking about them as if they're filth. Especially if you-" I paused, unsure if I should say what was on my mind.

"Especially if I what?" he asked. I turned away from him.

"Especially if you care about me at all." I whispered. He stroked the side of my face and my heart skipped a beat. I watched him walk away and lean against the wall, all the time not saying a word. I couldn't even hear his breathing.

"I'm sorry." I said. "At first, it was accidental. It was like your mind was subconsciously reaching out to me. Your emotions jolted me awake. I-I didn't know at first it was you, but when I figured it out, yes I probed into your mind. I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to know what was causing you to have such strong emotions." I looked up at his face, and tried to convey all the emotions I felt into one expression. He dropped his gaze.

"And what did you find?" he asked me. I walked closer to him until we were about three feet apart. He slowly looked up at my face, awaiting my answer.

"I found three very strong emotions. When you saw me with Mical, I was coming to find you. To ask you about them. Mical stopped me and kissed me. I would've pushed him away, but then you appeared and, well..." I paused. I figured he knew the rest of the story.

"And the emotions?" he asked. His tone was no longer angry.

"Guilt was initially the first I felt. It was the one nearest the surface; the one you're trying the least to hide." He looked away.

"All the people I killed. I was a different person then." He whispered. I nodded. I wanted to reassure him, let him know that it didn't matter to me what he had been. All that mattered was who he was now.

"I know. Your vision was clouded by the dark side. That's not who you are anymore. You're training to be a Jedi. Your past doesn't matter. Not to me, and not to anyone on this ship. You've redeemed yourself, and I trust you with all my life and more." He looked back at my face and smiled. It was a welcomed change from his usual smirk.

"The second?" he asked after a moment of silence. I stepped another foot closer.

"Anger." I stated. He nodded, but didn't speak.

"You're angry with yourself, for killing them. You're angry with me for rescuing you from your cell. You felt like it was what you deserved." His expression changed from shocked and confusion to hurt.

"I'm not-" I could tell he was about to apologize for being angry with me.

"It's okay, I understand." I told him. "But it's not what you deserve, not at all. Think of all the good you've done, think about where I would be if I never had met you. I'd probably be dead." I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"You would've been fine." He told me, and pushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. As he did so, his hand brushed my cheek.I smiled.

"Maybe." I stated. "It would've been a lot less fun without you, though." He smirked.

"I can't argue with that." I laughed. I was glad he was going back to acting like the Atton I knew and loved.

"So…" he trailed off. "What was the last emotion?" I sighed, and took a step closer. When I was mere inches from him, I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Love."

* * *

_for some reason, this was a hard chapter to write. It's not my favorite, but I hope you like it anyways._

**_please review. i will love you for it :)_**


	6. Love

**Disclaimer: **nothing of or relating to star wars belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Love

"_Love."_

"Love?" he asked me while continuing to hold my hand. I nodded. I was surprised he wasn't trying to deny it, I was expecting him to.

"It was buried deep, but it was there. You were trying so hard to hide it, even as you slept. I was barely able to decipher it before you blocked me out completely." He looked down at our linked hands.

"That's when I awoke. I thought I felt someone in my head. I just figured it was Kreia." I was confused. Why would Kreia try to enter his mind?

"Kreia?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She entered my mind to figure about my life before I met you. I was weak, so she succeded. She threatened to tell you what I was if-" he paused, obviously not wanting to continue. Never the less, I still wanted to know what he was going to say.

"If what?" I asked him. He dropped his eyes.

"If I didn't follow you and protect you." I let go of his hand, and regretted it immediately. I instantaneously missed the warmth it made me feel, and the comfort it brought. _So that was why he stayed with me, instead of going of on his own_. He must have noticed the hurt look on my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he sighed. "I would've gone with you either way." I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. If Kreia really did what he said she did, then that meant he was free to go. I already knew of his past, now it didn't matter if she told me or not. I took comfort in the fact that he chose to stay with me.

"Okay." I told him, and he smiled. It was silent for a few seconds, and I decided to change the subject.

"I never got to figure out the source of the love you feel, you blocked me before I could. I was hoping-" he cut me off.

"That I would tell you?" he smirked. I nodded sheepishly. He joined our hands again, and stroked the back of mine with his thumb. I subconsciously told my heart to slow down; it felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. I was positive Atton could hear it, not to mention the whole ship.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." He told me. My heart beat faster, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Oh really?" I smirked and dropped his hand. "Is it Mira? Because I can definitely see the attraction there. Or maybe even Visas, because you two would just make the cutest couple." I teased. He smiled.

"Well, actually I was thinking more along the lines of Kreia, but I don't think it would work out. She's too controlling." I laughed. I loved how Atton could make me feel comfortable in any situation. Minutes ago we were having an awkward conversation, and now we were laughing together about it.

"She'd probably kill you in your first week of marriage." I told him. He laughed.

"I doubt if I would even live that long." We both smiled, and then the conversation became serious again. There was a moment of silence as we gazed into each other's eyes. He moved closer to me until we were a few inches apart.

"Was it really not that obvious? I thought I had made it clear." he told me. I shook my head.

"We fight all the time. I hardly count that as being obvious." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We fight because I love how you look when you're mad. We fight because I'm jealous of every guy that even looks at you. When I saw you with Mical that night, it tore me apart. The only way I knew how to express it was to get mad and yell." He explained. I looked down.

"You could've talked to me about it." I whispered. He pulled my chin up so that I was looking directly into his eyes.

"We're talking now." He whispered back. I smiled slightly.

"Yes." I paused. "We are."

* * *

_yes, I know. I'm mean for leaving it like that. Originally, this was going to be the last chapter, but I like writing it so much i'm going to write one more._ **please review. i hope to get at least 10 more before i continue**


	7. Finally

**Disclaimer: **i don't own star wars or any relating characters

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Finally

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, I was the one who broke the silence.

"You still haven't answered my question." I told him.

"Which one?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was just playing stupid to avoid having to answer.

"You know exactly which one." I said. He sighed.

"Yeah, I do." I was fully expecting him to actually answer my question, but Atton has never been that predictable. He moved closer to me and cupped my cheek. Then, he leaned towards me until our faces were an inch apart. He smiled and then captured my lips in what was the most amazing, breath taking kiss I had ever had in my life. It was definitely worth all the fighting we had done. When we parted, he lightly ran his hand down my arm and then took my hand in his.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked me and then smirked. It took me a few seconds to regain my composure.

"I don't know. Does it?" I asked him and smiled. He used his free hand to push my hair behind my ear.

"You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" he asked. I smiled and played dumb.

"Say what?" he moved back to our previous position, only this time when he leaned towards me it was to whisper in my ear.

"I love you." I smiled. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. This time, I was the one to initiate the kiss. At first he looked surprised, but then deepened the kiss. I broke away after a few seconds.

"I love you too." I told him, and he captured my lips again.

A few seconds into the kiss, I heard a loud noise. I broke away regretfully, and turned my heads towards the door. Mira and Visas were standing there, looking surprised and happy at the same time.

"I didn't think it would actually work." I heard Visas whisper to Mira.

"I did." Mira whispered back, and then she smiled.

"Well maybe we should just leave them to their um…apologies." She waved at us.

"Bye guys, have fun!" she said before she turned around and began to walk out of the door. Right before she stepped across the threshold, she turned back around.

"Oh and by the way, the door was never locked. It only locks from the inside." She smirked, and then disappeared out of view.

I laughed and then turned back to Atton.

"You've got to love Mira." I said, more to myself than him. He nodded.

"So...does this mean it's safe to assume that you're glad I made all those assumptions about you and Mical?" He asked, while trying not to smirk. I tilted my face up to his.

"I think it's safe to make that particular one." I said and then kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt him smile before he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

'_Remember to thank Mira later' _was my last thought before completely giving in to him.

* * *

**_the end! thanks to all my reviewers, I probably wouldn't have continued to write this fic if it weren't for you._**

**_please review--I'd love to know what you all thought about the last chapter. :)_**


End file.
